Albert Einstein College of Medicine of Yeshiva University has begun construction of the Price Center for Genetic and Translational Medicine (CGTM) and seeks NIH/NCRR support for completion of 26,509 gross square feet of uninhabited shell space on the CGTM 5th floor. This floor will house the new Institute of Infectious Diseases (IID) comprising laboratories and shared resources and addressing risks of emerging disease and biological warfare. The application'of gene-based approaches to drug development will be fostered by an on-site chemical genomics facility. The IID construction plan will achieve 6 major objectives by providing: 1) Laboratories for experiments using avirulent mycobacteria as a delivery vector for immunization against other pathogens; 2) A Biosafety Level 3 facility including an area for animal experiments on aerosolized Mycobacterium tuberculosis (M.tb), and other pathogens requiring such containment; 3) Laboratories to study the mechanism of monoclonal antibody protection for treatment or protection against virulent M.tb and Bacillus anthracis, 4) Laboratories to study the pathogenesis and role of melanin in the virulence of Cryptococcus neoformans; 5) A high throughput chemical genomics facility for drug discovery using novel enzymatic pathways; and 6) Bioinformatics expertise to collaborate on experiments involving the genetics of microorganisms and host response genes. The consolidation of several outstanding groups of infectious disease investigators into larger and improved facilities will offer opportunity for synergistic expansion and advance understanding of microbial pathogenesis and spur the development of novel therapies. These goals are directly relevant to critical, unresolved health issues in the United States.